


Draped Against The Wall

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Ballroom Dancing, Canon Compliant, Curtains, Cute, Dancing, Daydreaming, Dom Elsa (Disney), F/F, Flirty Elsa (Disney), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Humor, Incest, Love, Masturbation, Orgasms, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While trying to sneak to the kitchen for a light snack, Elsa catches Anna dancing in the ballroom... and something very unexpected behind a curtain. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)





	Draped Against The Wall

Elsa's stomach rumbled as she left her study and walked down the halls. The Queen looked down, rubbing her stomach and sighing at how starving she felt. _Alright, shut up, stomach, we're getting food._

She blamed herself for eating a light breakfast but she had to before the meeting with her advisors that morning. But she'd been staying up late making arrangements for the arrival of her cousin in a few weeks. It had been too long since she'd seen Rapunzel and Cassandra after all.

But now she was paying the price. Her stomach was craving some food, some sustenance. Elsa only planned to sneak into the kitchen and grab a quick snack. A cookie, some chocolate, something that would keep her going for just a little while longer before her lunch.

Suddenly she heard something coming down the way. _Oh god, if it's the Lithuanian ambassador again I don't feel like talking to him._ The ambassador had been staying in Arendelle lately, and Elsa and Anna had avoided him like the plague. They couldn't stand the way he just talked in one long, unending sentence.

She quickly ducked into the ballroom, only to groan inwardly as someone followed her. Why me? Quickly, she dove behind a sofa-a juvenile attempt but what else could she do? This whole scene felt a little silly. The Queen of Arendelle, dressed in her royal gown, hiding from someone like a child. But, Elsa did like to indulge that part of herself.

However, much to Elsa's relief it wasn't the Lithuanian ambassador. As Elsa poked her head around the corner, she saw that Anna was skipping merrily through the halls in her green ballgown, humming a little tune of hers with a big smile on her face.

_Oh, phew. Just Anna._

Elsa peeked over the top of the sofa and couldn't help but grin as her sister came in. Anna seemed to be playing a little game with herself, pretending there was a ball going on. It reminded Elsa of when Anna was still little... well, she would always be little to her. Little, adorable Anna. The Queen felt herself blush at that thought.

Just then, Anna turned and curtseyed to her invisible partner, raising her skirt upwards a little. "I would be honoured to dance with you."

The Queen giggled as she watched this all unfold. Anna was such a dork and Elsa loved her. Part of her wanted to skip back into the corridor, but she figured she could at least hide from Anna for a little while. This was quite amusing for her, and honestly, she needed something to brighten her day.

She watched as Anna twirled and spun, her dress billowing and spinning as she held her pretend partner closer to her as they waltzed across the room. Then the dance was over and Anna curtseyed again. "Why, thank you for a wonderful dance!"

Then the princess pretended to listen. "What? Oh, but, but we barely know each other!" She giggled. "Yes, but that was the old me... Elsa would have a fit if I kissed someone I only just met."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She was never going to live that infamous statement down. But at least Anna was following it to the letter now.

Anna smirked. "But if it's a kiss you want... I suppose one won't hurt."

_Wait, a kiss?_

Anna closed her eyes and puckered her lips, pretending to kiss the invisible person she had been accompanying. Then she opened her eyes and gave her invisible partner a smouldering look. "That was wonderful. Oh? Well, if you insist. " She suddenly went across the room to a curtain.

Elsa was very curious now; what on earth was going on? She followed her with her eyes as Anna found herself in a small little alcove.

The strawberry-blonde had wrapped herself up in the curtain, it coiling around her like a serpent. She was fetchingly draped against the wall, much to Elsa's amusement and arousal.

Lovingly, Elsa's cheeks flushed. Anna looked adorable. But Then she watched dumbfounded as her sister reached under the curtain and...

_What in the? Is she...she is._

Anna whimpered a little, her face turning red as her eyes shut. She was rubbing her fingers beneath the curtain, beneath her dress "Oh, feels good, oh my!" Elsa now knew the truth behind Anna's little fantasy. She was dreaming of being pleasured in this very room.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. But she giggled a bit too loud.

"What?! Who's there?!" Anna exclaimed, pulling her hand away in embarrassment.

Realising the jig was up, Elsa rose up from behind the sofa, smiling. "Me, you silly goose."

Anna blushed. "Elsa... oh hi... umm... fancy seeing you here." She thought she had been all alone in her, to indulge in her fantasy. But Elsa's presence, well... that changed things considerably. She looked away, a little ashamed to look her older sister in the eye.

Elsa just smirked knowingly, wanting to tease her adorable princess. "I see you're having fun."

The younger girl's face turned even redder. "Well, I, uh, um..." She was struggling to explain herself, not wanting to admit the full truth to Elsa.

Chucking, Elsa slowly walked over to Anna, her hips swaying from side to side in a way Anna just couldn't look away from. Was she still ashamed to have these feelings for Elsa? No. Was she ashamed to have been touching herself in front of Elsa? Yes, a little bit.

"So... was I your mystery lover?"

She'd caught on quickly. Anna knew it was too obvious. Her face was so red, that her freckles could barely be seen. "Maybe... Well... not you exactly but... she looked a lot like you."

Elsa grinned. "You know Anna... I'd have done more thank ask for a kiss."

"Ye-yeah, that's why I was...imagining. "

The snow queen suddenly loomed over her sister and spoke in a low rumble, putting her hand just above Anna's head. "Why don't I make your vision a reality?" She grinned, looking down at her very, very flustered sister. This was the best part of her relationship with her.

Lovingly, suddenly kissed Anna, pulling them both into the curtain. Her gloved hands cupped Anna's cheeks as she made out with her. Her mouth, her lips, they spread around Anna's own, kissing her deeply and tenderly. Anna purred, as she was kissed by the gorgeous queen.

Anna groaned and pulled her sister closer, wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist. She let herself be slightly dipped as Elsa continued her kissing, Anna utterly loving every moment. This was making her dream come true and so much more.

Still kissing her deeply, Elsa kept Anna pinned to the wall. She reached down with her hand, lifting up Anna's skirt. She gently felt Anna's slightly chubby thighs, squeezing them a little, but after she found her sister's underwear, she knew she had truly found her prize.

Anna moaned. "Elsa!"

"Hmm?" Elsa wondered, not entering her fingers into her sister. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Fuck me..."

The Queen's heart swelled. "As my princess commands." Gladly, Elsa started fingering Anna hard, her gloved digits entering Anna's beautiful folds. She knew her gloves would be a little dirty, but she kept tons of spares. Besides, the smell of Anna on them would be quite arousing.

Moaning even more heavily, Anna shut her eyes as Elsa bit her neck tenderly, turning her on even more. Her cheeks were so flushed red. Anna clung onto Elsa tightly, feeling the Queen press her great strength against her. Elsa also kept fingering Anna hard.

"Oh you're so wet," Elsa whispered. "And you're all mine." She bit Anna's neck again, threading her other hand through her sister's red locks.

Anna whimpered at that, wrapping her arms around her queen's shoulders and burying her face into Elsa's neck. She wanted more of this, so much more. She tried to speak, but Elsa's pleasuring had taken her breath away. She was just that good.

Elsa sucked a bruise onto her neck, marking her for all to see. With how much of Anna's shoulders were seen in this dress, there would be no way she could cover it up and Elsa knew it. Tenderly, Elsa's gloved fingers nipped at Anna's beautiful bud, adding to the beautiful sensation now coursing through her.

Groaning, Anna looked over at Elsa, her eyes lustful and needy. "Elsa, you can, mmm, add a finger in."

Without hesitation, Elsa did, saying with a soft hiss "So tight for me, baby." Two fingers were now pressing Anna's insides, soft satin-coated fingers pressing against the princess's most sensitive parts.

Anna gasped, feeling close. "Oh..." She squirmed and breathed huskily "Elsa..." She panted, clinging to Elsa tighter. She was so wet and so very wanting to release herself.

Elsa grinned. "You wanna come don't you?"

"...can I?"

"Of course you can. I want to hear your voice." Elsa smirked and kept fingering Anna hard and fast. Her wrist action pumped Anna tenderly, fingers sliding in and out of Anna at great speed. She was delighted that Anna was close, close to once again submitting fully to the pleasuring of her Queen.

Anna gasped and moaned, shutting her lids tightly, as tight as she possibly could. She was close, very close in fact. Pulling back, Anna hornily stared into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa... I... FUCK!" She screamed loud as she came, her juices flowing like a waterfall under her dress.

Elsa went under the curtain and beneath Anna's skirt, licking up her lover's juice. She purred as she cleaned her adorable sister up. "Mmm...delicious"

Anna panted, as Elsa hugged her and kissed her now.

"Now my dear... would you like some chocolate?" Elsa wondered with a grin.

"Chocolate? Yeah, actually."

Elsa grinned. "Good... because I'm starving."

"Oh...then I should repay the favour afterwards, shouldn't I?"

Anna was right and Elsa was definitely in the mood for a round two. "You should. My room, after my midday meeting."

"Got it," Anna agreed. "Now... give me some chocolate."

Taking Anna's arm, Elsa led Anna out of the room, glad she was now going to have company as she had her long-awaited snack. That being said, she technically already had something to eat, and it had been a very sweet treat indeed.

xXx

**Author's note: **Next up, we have an Elsanna smut, courtesy of myself and Guppy :3 Enjoy!


End file.
